lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godfather
Description The godfather was the first android to be known of in the history books, and he'd be built to serve as a savior. Designed to spare his homeworld of terro and further bloodshed, he'd become a war hero, and soon want to spread this prosperity to the rest of the Fictional Omniverse. However such a task would require help, and the beginning of the Zen'no Kantai Initiative would soon commence. Personality He was made to embody all that was great in a hero, being virtuous, courageous, brave, and heroic. Regardless of him being the "perfect" mold for justice, His creator Nagasaki Hiyoshi would plant in him a trait that is keen to all ortal heroes: Flaws. These would be shown whenever his stoic and hero facade is shattered under extreme moments of stress, like when havung to deal with his creator's demise, he'd break into a fit of both extreme depression as well as feeling an inner rage nearly unchallengable. Howver, despite these flaws, his greatest feature is his openness to others regardless of background or past, for he sees all life as equal. this would resultin the assemblance of the Zenno Kantai to be the most unique and mighty group ever assembled, due to it's varied cast of characters. Appearance shares the same look as Shunsui from Bleach The beginning of it all: The fictional Omniverse is too vast for even gods to fathom, for it encompasses everything in creation, Universes, multiverse, realms, dimension, and even entire omniverses. Because of it's vast size, it'd be a fool's errand for anyone to try to map it all out, but arce tried to accomplish this. Known as the Shikudians of Shikudia, they were a mighty race of people, who could up to a million years at a time, and be running a great empire. Known as being a very technological race, they'd use this to be one of the first races to develop space travel and transverse the cosmos. They would soon begin to make good for themselves, due to their great warmachines,like their millions and millions of Spaceships, armed to the teeth with space artillery, and having one of the greatest armies in the known verse. Their homeworld was 100x the size of the earth, and they use their technology to make life very comfortable for themselves. They'd make great strides in medical imporvement, better transporation, clean power sources, etc. Finally, this great prestige would spread acroos the cosmos, as the began establsihing colonies all throughout the Fictional Omniverse. In exhange for establishing loyalty to the Shikudian Empire, the natives would get to keep their faith and native rulers, as well as enjoying the protective eye in case any foreign troublemakers cause amidst. In total, the Shikudians were able to conquer a toatl of a 100 universes, creating the largest empire known to history. however, all this prosperity wouldn't last, and darkness would soon encompass the land The Traitorus Dragur: In under to run all the real estate, The Shikudians establsihed an a line of royalty which would extend past 500 generations worth of Emperors and empresses. The current monarch was Zerxes the Tolerant, known for his kind heart and peaceful diplomatic stance with dealing with his native subjects, bringing him much love form his people. however there was one man who depised the emperor, his commander of the Shikudians main commander of the army and his own nephew, Dragur. Dragur saw that his uncle's peaceful and loving attitude would not only ruin the empire, but also pollute the royal bloodline, resulting in a continous succession of inferior and weak rulers, those not so fit to raise a family rather than a wholeempire. Dragur began scheming, and soon came up with a plan, a plan to cleanse himslef the sin of treason and murder, and station himself as the true soverign. Declaration of a Blood Due l: While Zerxes was enjoying the company of his wife Shibalba and his young heir Tagona, The commander Dragur would soon burst his way into the royal court and challenge the emperor to a bllod duel. The rules of the duel were that the two opponents couldn't kill eachother, and that the victor shall be the one who ends and wins the fight without the use of death of the loser. However, the commander demanded that he inittaie the death rights: rights established by it's people's more cruel rulers: that the victor had the right to kill the loser and his family as well. This of course shocked the court that he, their star commander would challenge his own uncle and their own soverign. However, this didn't shock Zerxes one bit, for he saw the dark nature of Dragur in battle, saw his cruel and ruthless tactics in play, aand tried and failed to console him. Realizing that there was no room for a middleground, he'd agreed to the terms, and the duel was set at exatly midnight, and both men left so that they may prepare for their own surivial. The Blood Duel: Dragur vs Zerxes: The battle would soon commence at midnight, in front of the palace gardens, and an audience would form, one consisting of supporters of the The Emperor, the other consiting of thse loyal to Dragur, and soon the battle would commence. Soon, musicians as was traditon would begin playing epic rhythimnc tunes of heartfelt passion, and the rwo comatnats would approach eachother. Abnormally, the Shikudians weren't adaptive to ki usage, instead they'duse mantra, the power of emotions. The battle began with both men feeling eachother out, blasting eachother with mild balls, shouts, beams, and blasts, and all met with them countering one anohter. it'd be Dragur to initiate the first serious attack, By concentraiting on his wrath and fury construcitng an aura of a blood-red Hellhound of Mantra surrounding himself. Zerxes counteracted by molding his mantra into an aura of control and patience: his took the form of a humble blue buddha. The two would then clash in their battle avatars, Pucnhing and kicking eachother relentlessly, showing both men were no pushoveres when push came to shove. this was due to Dragur being the Head commander of the Shikudian Military, receiving grade A training in the most brutal forms of hand-to-hand comabat as well as mantra manipulation, hismantra being red in nature showing his brash behavior and treacherous bloodlust. While being a peaceful man, Zerxes knew that the empire also required their leader to be strong, so he trained in having perfect control over his mantra, his being blue in nature representing his cool under pressure attitude. Regardless, both clashed one another, the Commander shooting hot plasma ut ofhis construct's mouth, and the Emperor countering by continuouklsy pummeling his nephew with holy shockwaves of might. The fighitng got so serious that both decied that they'd finish their battle in the sky,and both avatars launched and hurled themselvesskyward. Soon they reach the top of their planet's atmosphere, and the true battle wuld begin. Holding nothing back, Dragur began to distort his Avatar to transform it into a humanoid Cereberus, his modelled Naberius, with his aura then becoming a dark shade of purple and blood red, and his 3 heads glowing an ever darkening hue and glow. This didn't surprise the emperor, it terrified him in fact, for he knew that his nephew was using the forbiddien form of mantra known as Daku Hubris. In exchange for it's great power the dark mantra would bring, it'd cause the user to become less than human, more beastial, and a craving to consume on potent and copious amounts of strong mantra. He knew the price was grave, but Dragur took it nonetheless, and he soon began to feel the hunger rapture his soul and very being, and he knew exactly who'd be perfect for his first feeding. Charging at Zerxes and howling like a wild beast, Dragur's avatar began to thrash and ram itself into Zerxes mantra and begin devouring it, tearing apart Zerxes life force as result. The Beastly Dragur would then begin to to psuh and shove and rip at Zerxes, and both would soon begin to fall back down unto the palace grounds, their fall resulting in a massive crater ebing formed. As the smoke cleared, Dragur came out on top, and presented the audience with the emperor's broken, but still breathing body onto the floor. Zerxes, knewing his time was nigh, warned Dragur that the path he took would cause his ineviatble self-des truction. not wanting to hear the rantings of a loser, Dragur took his right as winner of the duel and soon he Stabbed Zerxes in the throat, and then with his lifeless corpse he n]began devouring it in front of the audience, filling them with disgust and terror. Having eaten his fill, dragur soon began to feel Zerxes mantra m ix with his and soon felt a great rise of power fueling his inner being. Finally in a howl of triumphant, he yelled to the heavens he was the emperor now, and great change would occur under his rule, starting by slaugtering an then consuming the bodie of his aunt and cosuin, ensuring that no other pretender may lay claim to the throne. The Utter Tyrant: The next day would hail the beginning of Dragur's rule, and the tyranny of a tyrant would soon commence. He first ordered the yearly scarifice of 1000 soldiers, so he may fuel on their mantra and constantly sustain his own fractured life-energy. He only requested the bodies of the weak soldiers, for he saw to it that the elites be trained far more cruely and sadistically, and his own set of elite men would be called the Enerugi Mushaboru hito (energy devoruers), capturing their oppeonets in a choke hold and then feeding on their life-force just like their cruel master. he also began to dehumanize all the races under his empire's protection, forcing them to pay heavy taxes, work harder on plantaions, and all this abuse would eventually devolve into slavery of all these once free people. Finally, he'd either feed on or imprison all peole who were previously loyal to Zerxes, to oppress his own people, and show them that he was their Eternal overlord. His conatnt feedings wouldmake him very strong, so strong in fact that he'd soon become the strongest of his race's history: an astounding feat, considering a normarl Shikudan soldier had enough power to trump beings as strong as Gei Goku. it seemed that his power was absolute, but he;d be wrong to assume that, for a rebellion was brewing, and the head of science, loyal to the true Emperor,would help them construct a machine, nay a message to Zerxes that their wills shall not be broken, and that deaths should be repayed with his very own. The Construction of God: TBA Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles